Remaking the pot
by thelostruler
Summary: Chibitalia broke a pot. But why buy one when you can make one.


Chibitalia fled from the Austrian man crying his heart out. "Whats wrong Italy?" asked the Hungarian women wearing a traditional dress of orange and flowers in her hair to the small child wearing a dress. But the boy too involved in crying didn't hear the kind women and ran into his room with another boy with blonde hair and black clothing watching him afar sincerely.

Getting angry the woman marched up the man. "Austria what did you do?" "Why are you getting angry at me, Hungary? He broke my favorite vase." "That doesn't mean you should yell at him." "That vase costs a fortune." "Oh please, I could make a vase better then that." "Its a famous piece by** insert famous person's name here**." "Our pot will be much better then theirs, I promise." "Our?" "We're going to make one together." "What. I don't want to. Just buy me one." "The ones you buy are always ugly. Besides you need to get out more." "But I don't know how." "So I'll teach you." "..." "I'm a great teacher." She smiled at him. "So when do you want to make one." "Well I would like it to be replaced as soon as possible." "Okay I'll meet you in the art room in an hour." Hungary left to get supplies as Austria began to fidget.

*****One hour later*****

Hungary's hands held Austria's own as the spinning wheel turned the clay. Her hands are so soft. Austria thought to himself. "Tell me if you need more water, okay?" he nodded at her blushing slightly.

"Well I'm going to-" rising her upper body and turning to the side of the room, her foot got caught on the stool and she fell down, accidentally grabbing Austria's apron and took him along for the trip. "Ohh." He groaned and opened his eyes.

He blushed more feverishly then before, he was on top of her but the more embarrassing part was that he was touching her breast. Looking at her glaring face, he rose quickly helping her up he stuttered " Ah I'm so sorry." "No its okay i was the one that brought you down." she asked.

" Whats wrong your face is all red, do you have a fever?" "No, its just uh you look beautiful." He lied but then again it wasn't a lie at all. She wasn't blushing before but now she blushed like a tomato, tip toed and gave him a small kiss.

Back down she smiled at him " You haven't complimented me in a while. Thank you." He look away and again nodded. "I better go." He took off his apron heading for the door but pushed back by a sleeve. " We also...haven't done this in a while." She kissed him more forcefully even sticking her tongue into his mouth.

Austria pulled back immediately. "That's we can't." "Austria-Hungary." She simply and calmly stated. She sat on her knees and pulled down his pants and boxers.

Taking his long organ into her hands she slide her tongue over it coating it with her saliva. He moan as she licked it fully with a thin layer before taking it inside her mouth. Even with the layer of saliva it still was hard so she flicked her tongue everywhere it could touch. He let uncontrollable sounds continuously especially when she licked the underside. "I'm gonna cum."

He grabbed her hair and pushed her head back and forth harder and harder til his body released its fluid down her throat choking her a bit. "Sorry" Her face however was unreadable as a little stream of cum dribbled down.

"My turn." She pulled him down before taking off her apron, dress, undergarments and lastly his shirt. Holding flat him down she straddled him taking the her other hand and holding his cock she gently guided it into her. As if on cue both let out a gasp "Your tight."

A moment of adjustment was allowed before Hungary started to bounce on him. Austria sat up and kissed her eventually he began pinch her nipples. Tears ran down her cheeks and her gasps for air pulling her from the kiss "Austria I'm-I'm cumming." Liquid squirted out. Austria how ever keep going. "Oh Austria."

Eventually he climaxed inside her by the time she had 3 times. Relaxed he pulled out of her and they stared each other in the eyes before kissing then slept side by side to each other.

*****The next day*****

Chibitalia commented " That pot doesn't look good." Holy Roman agreed "Yeah its all dried and crack." "That pot is elegant." shouted Austria as he walked into the room Hungary beside him. She giggled taking Austria's hand and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**First lemon so I'm sorry if its bad.**

**Dedicated to my betareader Aqua7KH for 100 Years in Rapture. So thank you again.  
**


End file.
